Sendra
Attention! This article and its story are made by JohnnyTheBoy. But all art is credited to Eric-Arts-inc from Deviantart. Please support his amazing and astonishing work Sendra (セングラ Sengura) was a female outcast that later turned on to become a Shujin warrior. She hails from a distant planet somewhere in Universe 10, descendant of an unknown race. She makes her debut appearance on Part IV of Dragon Ball Resurge. Her powers, alongiside the Dark Lightning and Ice Shujin, are one of the Shujin Trio’s strongest competitors, being the one that seemly killed Levinz (her former lover) and Banrot. Her elemental power is Psychic, having the ability to control the minds of her foes and drive them insane to the point of self-harm. Besides that trademark ability, her Psionic powers allows her to master gravity at her own will and face her opponents when she has the high ground; and forseeing the future of her foes aswell, alongside their move-set. Biography In the past, Sendra was raised by an alcoholic mother and a distant father. She suffered so much abuse from her mother, almost at the point of killing Sendra when she pulled a dagger to her while she was drunk. Sendra, in self-defense, killed her and became mentaly unstable with herself. Having no faith in herself because she was considered to be too weak both physically and emotionally, she managed to enter in contact with Levinz, the youngest member of the legendary Shujin Trio. Levinz saw how Sendra was not stable with herself and felt sorry for her. To compensate, he took a trip with her around the galaxy, visiting many planets and hanging out with each other, becoming good friends. Later, they began devoloping strong feelings for each other and soon fell in love. Sendra finally managed to find someone who actually understand her pain and she had a change of personality to a more proper and well developed woman. Levinz introduced her to Sha and Banrot, his older Shujin brothers, and eventually told her everything about the Shujins. Being interested on becoming stronger and learning martial arts, Sendra wished to join their brotherhood and become a Shujin. However, Sha was not an adept on having female Shujin warriors, therefore never got his consent. Banrot, in the other hand, allowed her to join them after observing her enormous potential on telekenetic psychic powers and went to the Hall of the Sacred Life to develop her own Mystical Orb with the help of Levinz. Levinz and Banrot became her mentors and taught her everything they knew on the Shujin’s way of fighting. Additionally, she gained even more experience in fighting and developed powerful techniques that were based on herself controlling the field of battle by her own will (Gravity, illusions, distortion, mind control) and became a very fierce but dangerous Shujin warrior. Those abilities were mostly thanks to her third eye planted on her forehead, that allowed her to even forsee the future of incoming events. Sha, still not fully trusting Sendra as one of them, began to distrust her, mostly because of her absurd potential to become a dangerous foe. Not wanting for his brothers to regret their decision, he confronted Sendra and told her that “her training was over” and to leave, threatning her for a battle in case she refused. Levinz, angry at Sha’s stance, confronted his brother and told him that Sendra’s place was there with them, that she had no other family to take care of her. Sendra was too attached to Levinz and did not want to leave him at any cost. When they were alone, having a hatred towards Sha’s attitude, Sendra convinced Levinz to travel with her to a distant galaxy, accomplishing their lives together, leaving his brothers behind. While reluctant to leave his brothers behind, Levinz decided to accept her offer (but only because he was being mind controlled by Sendra). He secretly left Sha and Banrot and went with Sendra to another galaxy. However, after they left, Sendra placed a mind control over Sha’s head to attack Banrot and beat him to death, as punishment for his attitude towards her. Sha battled a bloody battle with Banrot but managed to fully recover his consciousness after the mind control fade away, not knowing what happened until several weeks later. Reaching a desolate planet in a far away galaxy, Sendra released a psychic particle to Levinz’s mind so that his brothers would be unable to contact him from a distance, nor revealing his location. However, after spending days together, Sendra grew even more attached to Levinz and, feeling ashamed of what she did, admitted what she done to him. Levinz, feeling disgusted by her actions, especially on when she controlled Sha to almost kill Banrot. Levinz told that he didn’t want to see her again and that caused Sendra’s previous unstable mind to act and take the better of her once more, using a psychic stunning wave towards Levinz and incapacitate him. The force of her anger was so great that she threw him off the highest peak of the planet (10 000m high) and Levinz, unable to take flight because of the mind control, fell seemly to his death. Sendra set her aim for the Shujin brothers Sha and Banrot. Sha was enjoying his time with a woman named Calisto and Banrot was on Planet Mistic meditating. Her first target was Banrot, as she knew about Banrot’s unavoidable and fatal illness, and he would be an easy target for her. Having reached Mistic, Banrot faced Sendra on a great battle. While seemly gaining the upper hand, Banrot fell victim to one of Sendra’s greatest techniques: the Fate Distortion. Banrot’s body was highly damaged by this attack but Sendra had no intention on killing him after Banrot talked through with her. As what seemed she was battling inside her for her true nature, Banrot collapsed unconscious. Sendra was desperate, as she did not intend to kill Banrot, and blame herself (though it was his illness that caused his inevitble death). Believing that her heart was truly evil, Sendra burned all of Planet Mistic and faded away. Sha, sensing Banrot was in danger, went on to Mistic to help him, only to find the whole planet torched and his brother lying on the ground, still spilling some last words to Sha, telling him that he was sorry for not believing him in the first place about Sendra but that she had an inner conflict inside her and could be turned to the good side. Banrot died on Sha's arms. Sendra had already vanished. Now Sendra aims to further test her skills to the max. She needs further “subjects” to her psychic abilities and improve herself even more, naming herself as the “Psionic Shujin”… Personality and Traits As a young woman, Sendra was mistreated badly by her mother and developed a hatred towards her, leading for her to kill her own mother when she threatened her with a dagger. It was during this time that she became a lunatic and mentally unstable, with her potential on forseeing the future thanks to Eyeria, her third eye, and deceive her victims through lies. However, after meeting Levinz, her personality completely changed, especially when she converted herself into a Shujin warrior. Even though she was growing more powerful with her training, Sha feared that she would eventually cause the destruction of the Shujins and attemped to banish her. This attitude made Sendra return to her unstable senses, performing a mind control ability over Sha to viciously attack Banrot, almost killing him. After killing both Levinz and Banrot (unintentionally), Sendra's heart, soul and mind were changed what it seemed forever into the evil side. However, there is still inner conflict within her, and, from Banrot's last words to Sha, she still can be turned to the good side. Abilities Sendra's elemental power is Psychic, therefore she excels on controlling the field of battle at her own will and controling the actions of her opponent with her mind control, making her a devastating and fierce foe. Most of her attacks are considered to be "illusions", therefore an opponent who has not mastered his inner thoughts will be fall victim to her abilities. However, she is still prone to hand-to-hand combat, which she still hasn't fully mastered yet. Most of her abilities come from Eyeria, which means if someone destroys her third eye, she'll become more vunerable. Some of her abilities are: *Flight; *Mind Control - with Eyeria, she emits an invisible particle to her opponent's mind and is able to control it by her will. She can also cause confusion to her foe, making them either not seeing where she is or completely lose his sense of direction. However, strong-minded warriors, like Banrot, are able to break through the spell when empting their thoughts; *Nether Field - Sendra is able to change the field of battle and gravity by her own will. Summoning an isolate squared-particle room that traps herself and her opponents inside, she gains a huge burst of speed while lowering her foes'. This ability requires her to spend a huge amount of her Ki; *Future Sighting / Ability Acquisition - thanks to Eyeria, Sendra is able to forsee the future. While most times her forseeing events are true, there are some that does not happen or that are either changed in the naked time. Additionally, during a battle, once Eyeria is able to carefully examine and study her opponent's mind, she is able to access her foe's battling abilities, therefore anticipate any attack coming at her; *Psionic Flash - stretching her hands forward, Sendra releases a large white Ki wave; *Life Distortion - one of her most deadly abilities. Emiting a faster-than-light smoke participle to her foe, she distorts time and incapacitates her foe with telekenesis, slowly destroying him from the inside. The longer Life Distortion lasts, the further the pain lasts and grows, eventually killing her foe in several minutes.